Jasper Academy
by LunaWerewolf013
Summary: Misty is starting school at Jasper Academy, where she tries to get closer to her crush and make some new friends. But she has some problems related to, well, almost everything.


**I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. I had just forgotten that even existed . . . I'll try to update my other stories ASAP.**

**Btw, this is from Misty's point of view . . .**

I was 8 when I met my first crush.

My sisters had a meeting with Professor Oak and I went with them. I met Gary Oak. We didn't have the best start, when he criticized me for only having water type pokemon. But then I realized he had a point. Of course, it wouldn't be fair to use pokemon that weren't water type in the gym battles, but maybe she should learn to catch some pokemon that weren't water. So for the next few weeks, I went to Pallet Town at least 3 times a week to visit Gary. We would always have a pokemon battle, him usually being the victor. But I was starting to get better.

I know what you're thinking but I didn't fall in love with Gary.

Once, he introduced me to his best friend, Ash Ketchum. After getting to know him a little better, I was captivated. But he was so dense, he was oblivious to my feelings.

We all became pretty close: me, him, and Gary. Sometimes they came to visit me. And my feelings for Ash were growing.

So I was crushed the day I came to visit and he wasn't there. His mother wasn't there, either. At first, I wasn't alarmed. They must have gone shopping or something and would be home pretty soon. I went around town and spotted Gary near the creek, but he seemed a little sad about something. I joined him, and asked him what was wrong. I wanted to ask where Ash was, but wasn't that shallow.

"He went to school," His voice was hardly audible.

"But school doesn't start for 2 weeks."

"He registered for this school, Jasper Academy. It starts 2 weeks earlier than Kanto Middle School."

"So he'll be home later?"

"Misty . . ." He turned to look at me. "It's a boarding school."

It took a few seconds for me to understand. And I felt hurt. He didn't tell me, he just went away and didn't tell me. And I wouldn't see him in person for quite a while. And he would probably forget me. There were plenty of girls at that academy, she bet, prettier, smarter girls. Girls that she wouldn't stand a chance against.

I stood up and got my bike and rode away.

School started 2 weeks later and Ash wasn't there. Gary didn't look too happy either, even though he easily made friends. I made friends with a girl named Raven, but we were both pretty competitive, so not the healthiest friendship. I also made friends with a girl named Daffodil, but we weren't really close. I suppose you could say Gary was my closest friends now; we didn't really chat at school, but hung out a lot after.

When summer finally came, I was relieved to see Ash again. So was Gary. Ash felt the same way, but it was obvious he did on a much lower level. It was also obvious that he made many new friends, who he kept in contact during the summer.

The next year, Daffodil and Raven left, so Gary was my only friend left. Apparently he knew, so he let me hang out with him and his guy friends. I might have as well been a guy. But I still only liked Ash.

Summer came again . . . Ash came back.

Ash and Gary had just finished a battle and Gary had won of course. Gary walked right up to me, and grabbed my arm. "Follow me," He mouthed. So I did. I think I saw a flash of jealousy cross Ash's face. Or maybe I was imagining it. Or maybe I mistook it for jealousy and it was actually suspicion.

We walked until we were out of sight and he turned to me. "It's really obvious we both miss Ash during the school year."

I looked down and nodded.

"So I say, we register for this school."

I looked up. "You're kidding,"

"No, why not? If Ashy Boy can get into this school, of course I can."

I rolled my eyes. "Arrogant," I muttered.

He smirked. "And of course you'll be accepted too . . . you're pretty skilled. And being a sister of a Gym Leader - or Gym Leaders, I should say - should help."

Misty nodded. "I like that idea."

Gary grinned. "I got a registration form for you, just in case. I filled mine already."

Misty folded it and put it in her backpack. "I'll fill it out later."

"Keep it a secret okay? At least from Ash. I want it to be a surprise for him."

"Sure,"

Later, I filled it out. I noticed Gary had stuck a note to the back of the form.

_Here's the address you should send this to: _

_Jasper Academy,Lavender Island_

And I did.

Usually, on the first day of school, Daisy would drop me off and go. But this time, all three of my sisters were more than willing to come to Lavender Island. I don't think it had anything to do with me; we all heard Lavender Island was lovely. It was rich in flowers and had some of the best resorts and hotels.

When Ash saw us on the boat to Jasper Academy, he gasped, but obviously, he was thrilled.

"Why didn't you guys -"

"Tell you?" Gary grinned. "We wanted to surprise you . . ."

"Well, this is great! I'll introduce to to my friends . . . Misty, I know a few girls that you could probably become friends with."

I cringed a little; did any of those girls express any interest in Ash? Or vice versa?

The boat arrived 3 hours later. And what I heard about Lavender Island weren't lies. Lavender Island looked beautiful.

And we took a bus to Jasper Island. We passed the scenery and I swear . . . Lavender Island was a gardener's dream come true.

We were shown to our dorms. The girl dorm was painted white and the guy dorm was painted black. So I had to leave Gary and Ash and felt uneasy walking through those halls. My room was on the 3rd floor, room 39.

I walked in and found myself facing a girl with purple hair and brown eyes. It was a little hard to describe her outfit; it was pink and white. She studied me. "So you're my roommate?"

"I think so, this is room 39, right?" I prayed I didn't make a mistake.

She beamed. "Yeah! I'm Iris! You?"

"Misty,"

"Hm . . . your name sounds familiar . . ."

"Well, I'm gym leader of the Cerulean Gym. Well, next closest thing . . ."

She nodded. "So you're from Kanto . . . I'm from Unova."

"Uh, okay," I laid my suitcase on the other bed.

She helped me unpack and we chatted a little more. She volunteered to introduce me to her friends.

We ran into Ash and Gary. "So you met Iris," Ash said.

"Hey Mist," Gary said, leaning on the wall.

"Oh," Iris snapped her fingers. "Ash mentioned you before,"

Ash looked down, seeming a little embarrassed. "So I came to introduce you to my girl friends . . ."

"Two timer," Gary teased.

"Oh, you know what I mean,"

"Don't worry, I can do it myself." Iris said.

Ash looked disappointed. "You sure?"

"How about both of you come?" Misty wouldn't turn down the option of having Ash stay, but she liked Iris too. They agreed.

We went into room 40. "I think this is where they-"

"Hi!" A pretty girl emerged from the doorway. She had blue eyes, blue hair. She had a Pikachu T-shirt on, blue shorts, and white sneakers. I felt a knot in my throat. I wondered how close she and Ash was.

"Hey Dawn," Ash grinned. "This is-"

"Misty!" She squealed. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Dawn,"

I took her hand and shook.

"So is May here?" Ash asked.

"Not yet . . ."

"Oh, okay,"

We met a few other girls. Zoey . . . Ursula . . . Lyra . . . Casey . . . Georgia . . . Bianca . . .and surprisingly Raven and Daffodil. And later, Dawn came up to us to say that May had came. I liked May ; she was friendly. But for some reason, I felt Dawn and Ash may have had a thing for each other, I don't know. But I did not hate Dawn. She was pretty, and I'm pretty sure she was the popular type, but I was certain that she wasn't the mean type.

After all of that and a tour of the dorm, Ash and Gary left.

"So Misty, you like it here?"

"Yeah, I think I will,"

"Good . . . what do you think about having a sleepover?"

**Hope you guys liked this! :)**


End file.
